


I'll Go Without You

by myhomeistheshire



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeistheshire/pseuds/myhomeistheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jennifer's last moments, she tries to be brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go Without You

When she goes down into the basement, she knows what will happen. She’s been able to feel the lighthouse pulling at her ever since they found out that it was the heart of Haven. Whispering, beckoning, cajoling...it’s been difficult to resist. And now she doesn’t have to.

She digs her nails into the palms of her hands as her feet clatter down the stairs. There’s probably blood there, but she doesn’t look.

 

She’s going to die here. She knows that. Something tells her she’s known it all along.

 

At least she’ll be with her friends...and Duke.

 

He’s beside her the whole time. And now...well, now she just wishes she could be beside him after this. She didn’t tell him. She isn’t good at goodbyes, and this one...well, this one would be harder than any other. This may be the most selfish thing she’s ever done, but she isn’t ready for that.

 

She doesn’t know how this is supposed to work. Is she supposed to cry, or scream, or just be stoic and take it? All she knows is that she wants to kiss Duke as hard as she can, and hug Nathan and Audrey, and give a firm handshake and maybe a few tears to the crazy old men in the corner. And maybe that’s the one thing she’s most bitter about - that she doesn’t get her _goodbyes._ This isn’t the way it was supposed to happen. She wants to go out with tears and screaming and bloodshed, fighting it the whole time and gasping out her last breath to the people she loves.

 

She doesn’t do any of that.

 

She wraps her arms around herself and tries to hold it all together.

  
  


 

When the door opens, it feels like a million supernovas exploding under her skin. It’s pain and light and hope and destruction and every emotion in the world amplified. She doesn’t know how she holds it together, but she does. Until the door shuts, and suddenly it’s all too much. The light, the noise, the pain. She hears Duke calling her name, but it’s muffled. And then he’s there, looking at her with pain in his eyes and of course this is why she didn’t tell him.

 

She could never hurt him, like this.

 

She doesn’t have a choice.

  
  


She whispers out a warning, but it’s like she hears herself speaking from a distance. And there’s a voice, calling her from the otherworld. _Come, Jennifer_. It whispers. _Come home._

 

 _I love you._ She wants to say, but her lips won’t move. Duke is calling her name again and she wants to scream and cry and kiss him until her lips bleed, but all she can do is feel her eyes drift shut.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

His face is the last image printed on the backs of her eyelids.

 

After that it’s just light.

  
  



End file.
